


Our secret time

by SpookyOeve



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, No beta we die like lilith, Riding, Smut, bathhouse, no pronouns, only you cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyOeve/pseuds/SpookyOeve
Summary: So when you get Lucifers bathhouse SSR card his devilgram story is of you two making out in the bath..... so I added more. No pronouns or gender descriptive words are used.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Our secret time

He had pulled you close, your body flushed with his. The towel around your body barely holds on. The heat from the bath makes you flush all the way down to your shoulders. He could barely get out a “you still embarrassed” before you surge forward smashing your lips to his.

Lucifer lets out a “Mn” shocked at your forwardness, but he respricates back, holding you close to him and kissing you harder. At this point you were straddling him, legs on either side as you sat on his lap, Your hands had gone into his hair, tugging a little to show him you needed to breathe. Lucifer lets you go, but not without giving your bottom lip a little tug as he leaves. 

“That was more passionate than usual” He comments, watching you get your breath back, your towel has all but fallen off your body, he couldn't help but look you up and down, thankfully the water covered your lower parts. “It looks like the heat is getting to you, we should get out of the bath” He smirks watching you flush more

You let out a “No” pushing yourself more into his lap, rubbing yourself against the bulge his towel is doing nothing to hide. “I want to stay longer” You moan out.

“Hm naughty naughty” He smiles grabbing your hips to stop you from rubbing up against him “if you keep doing this I might have to punish you. 

“Lucifer please” You wine your hands slowly tracing down his chest “The only person who is up is Levi and he was about to pass out when I left” You whisper into his ear, grinding down on his bulge again, your towel has completely fallen off at this point, yet somehow his was still normal. 

Lucifer lets out a growl before attacking your neck, you had left it open when you whispered to him, if he was going to play this game he was going to win. 

You moaned, rubbing yourself against his bulge, as he sucked a spot into your neck, you desperately tried to palm his towel off, wanting the skin on skin contact. He growled again, biting you and making you moan loudly in his ear.

“Stop that or i'm going to punish you” He says, licking the spot he just bit to sooth it. 

“But Lucifer, I need you, please” You wined. You hadn't stopped gyrating your hips the whole time, trying to get that delicious friction you desperately needed.

Lucifer laughed at the pitiful look on your face, your head was thrown back as you focused on the task at hand, your neck already littered with purple marks. “I guess I'll be nice this once, we don't know when my brothers will come snooping around.” He lifts you up with ease in one arm while the other takes his towel off, throwing it behind him on the ground. You were both completely naked now, the water being the only cover from anyone seeing the sinful deeds you two were doing. 

You let out a sinful moan when he lowers you back down on his lap, he didn't want to enter you yet, he did want to play with you a little bit more, he leaned back against the rock he was leaning on, watching you try to get any friction you could. He was rock hard at this point and you rubbing up against him wasn't helping in anyway. 

After a little Lucifer grabbed your hips thrusting up making you fall forward and let out a yelp. “Lucif-ahhh” you moaned out, he had captured one of your nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it for a while before letting it go with a pop. He then went to the next one. You were so occupied with the feeling, your nipples always were super sensitive, that when he sneaked his hand to your opening you didn't notice. 

You let a wanton moan out when he slipped the first digit into you, the water supplying enough lubrication for the moment. You buried your head in his shoulder, your hands flying to his hair and pulling. He left your nipple again this time to whisper in your ear.

“Look at you taking my fingers so nicely, I can already slip another finger in, are you this desperate for me?” He did just that slipping in the second finger. You bounced up and down on them using his hair as leverage which in turn made him let out a tiny moan. You smirked at your little victory. 

“Enough” He said before taking his fingers out of you. You whined at the lost before you felt something much bigger at your entrance. “If you're so desperate for my cock why don't you ride it yourself” he said into your ear, biting the lobe and tugging.

Lucifer let out a surprised moan when you instantly sinked all the way down on his cock, burying it to the hilt, you let out a high pitched moan as you adjusted to his cock inside of you before slowly rising up and thrusting down again. 

“Well aren't you a naughty minx” Lucifer laughed. You had braced your arms on the rock behind him, bouncing up and down on him, the water was splashing everywhere, if anyone walked in they would know instantly what you two were doing, plus you weren't being quiet about it either. 

He could tell you were getting close, the way your movements studdard, rhythm completely forgotten, the way your moans got a little bit higher. He wanted you to cum, he needed you to cum.

“Are you going to cum (Y/N)? I've done nothing but sit here and you're already going to cum? How pathetic” He says making you moan out

“Please Lucifer please, let me cum, I've been good I promise please” You cried out, bouncing on him harder. You moved your hand to his chest, using him to keep yourself balanced, the way his cock hit your spot every time made you cry out, you were so close. 

“Then cum” he said grabbing your hips and pistoning his hips up, slamming into you. 

You screamed, his lips shushing you so his brothers wouldn't wake as you trembled at the feeling of him slamming into you. You came slumping over your head on his chest. Lucifer continued to thrust into you until you were whining with over stimulation. He slowly took his cock out of you, your pitiful wines at the emptiness making him laugh. 

“You didn't cum” you whined, noticing him still rock hard. You pitifully reached for his cock before he slapped your hand away.

“I'm fine you're spending the rest of the night in my room tonight” he chuckled at the look you gave him. “You're not getting any sleep tonight” He grabbed you bridal style before grabbing both your towels and hedging to his room, and like he said you didn't get any sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write what happens afterwards ;)


End file.
